Family Matters: Pasión de Hellsings
by Elena-Unduli
Summary: La red güifi y el blutú le han arrebatado los poderes vampírcos a Alucard. Integra está paranoica. Conseguirá Alucard infiltrarse en la fiesta de los Pan aún sin sus poderes...? TodosAlucard ¡CAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Hellsing es mío, todo pertenece al majo de su autor Kohta Hirano.

Autora: Elena Unduli

Rating: seamos sinceros, en horario infantil emiten cosas muchísimo más explícitas que esto…pero para ahorrarnos problemas…en fin, le pondremos una T XD

Warnings: varias referencias sexuales, menciones de preferencias yaoi, y todo lo que me pase por la cabeza (osea, cuidadín)

PAIRINGS: Integra/Alucard; Walter/Alucard; Seras/Alucard; en definitiva: todos/Alucard. Curiosamente Alucard es siempre el que NO está en control de la situación…como ha perdido sus poderes, ahora todos van a aprovecharse de él…jejeje

No se de dónde saco estas calenturientas ideas…

Family Matters: Pasión de Hellsings

Quedaban escasos días para el cumpleaños de la Dama de Acero…o de Hielo, o de Titanio o de Aleación de Plata y Mercurio….no se, en la puerta de la mansión decía: "ama y señora del universo".

En definitiva: de Integra Wingates Hellsing.

Así que el mayordomo había recomendado hacer algo distinto y especial, ya que a su señora no le gustaban mucho las fiestas…Lo que pasa es que Integra no se enteró de la OTRA cosa especial que le preparaba su círculo cercano…

La jovencísima Integra (en realidad no tan joven) había decidido seguir el consejo de Walter…Por fin se modernizaba la mansión Hellsing. Y no es que antes tuvieran que encender las chimeneas a pedradas, sinó que ahora…

Ahora la mansión estaba dotada del mejor sistema informático de la actualidad! (Recomendado a Integra por los mismísimos Bill Gates y Steve Jobs, en serio)

"Una red güir-les o blutú o güifi o algo asín" le había dicho el experimentado obrero.

Además, entregaron a TODOS los trabajadores (incluido a los vampiros) del edificio un mobil de ultimísima generación, con cámara, mp3, abrelatas y arma mortal, y no esos walkie-talkies que encargó Ferguson en su día…

Ahora, cada vez que Sir Hellsing quería su té, simplemente le enviaba un SMS a Walter y este venía escopeteado.

Pero no todo había salido como se esperaba…

Al parecer, estas nuevas ondas wire-less que solo la madre de Bill Gates tenía instaladas en su casa provocaban unos extraños efectos secundarios sobre los vampiros…aunque solo en los antiguos (como no).

Y aquella misma noche tenían una importantísima misión que cumplir, en la que el vampiro de Hellsing se infiltraría en la fiesta que organizaba un amigo de la reina para robar un artefacto relacionado con Millenium!

-¡La madre que parió a la informática! ¡Me ha salido por un ojo de la cara! Voy a dejar Telefónica…

Así de alegre estaba Integra, cuando un cortadísimo Alucard se presentó en su oficina.

-Master…

-¡¿Qué!- Las llamas del infierno ardieron tras su espalda.

Alucard se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su ama y se abrazó a su cintura, sollozando y aspirándose los mocos.

-Pero qué coj…?

La ira y la frialdad en el corazón de Integra quedó desintregrada por la inmensa ternura que afloró al ver a SU Alucardito en ese estado. No podía ser. Ella, la ama y señora del universo, haría lo que estuviera en su mano por salvaguardar la integridad del vampircito, lucharía contra el mismísimo… George Bush (pensabais que iba a decir Diablo? Dios? pues en cierto modo…XD) para que Alucard fuera felizmente feliz.

-Master...Me alegro de ver que no estás enfada, no esperaba que te lo fueras a tomar tan bien…

Integra acariciaba los negros y revoltosos cabellos de Alucard, ambos arrodillados tras el escritorio, mientras a lo lejos sonaban campanas de boda, una mascletá, un concierto de Kiss y la BSO de Titanic…

-Tranquilo, mi Vladimircito, qué le pasa al neneee? que tiene el neneee? Díselo a la tata Integraaa.

Ahora le estaba estirando de las mejillas de una forma que el vampiro encontraba dolorosa y abochornante.

"Y yo que pensaba que se sentía sexualmente atraída por mí…en fin, que desgracia la mía…primero pierdo la Memory Card de la Play y ahora esto…"

-Master…he perdido mis poderes. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que soy un hombre normal y corriente, podremos tener hijos, pasar la vida juntos i turnarnos para ir a comprar a Mercadona, como todas las parejas normales hacen…

Walter se quedó quieto como una estatua justo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina al oir lo que pareció el incio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-¡¡Fuera de mi oficina ya mismo o te comes tus pistolas!

El atónito mayordomo tuvo que poner en práctica sus conocimientos de cuando estuvo apuntado al club de gimnastas de Londres para esquivar al vampiro de rojo que salía corriendo por el pasillo.

-Vaya…Con esto no habíamos contado… Pero ha llegado la hora…(de cálico electrónico…) de poner en marcha el PLAN. Muahahaha

-Walter, que murmuras por lo bajinis? Quieres hacer el favor de pasar y darme mi ropa limpia?

-Claro, señora Integra…

-A ver, esta noche tengo que ir bien vestida para la fiesta, no debo llamar mucho la atención y tampoco ir muy cutre…El problemilla de Alucard ya se solucionará…Qué me recomiendas para ponerme?

Walter rió internamente al contestar. El PLAN ya estaba en marcha, iba a ser muy divertido!

-Tengo la camisa negra…

-Una camisa negra? Me parece bien. Aunque… no es un poco recargada? –"un segundo, eso no es una canción? Serán imaginaciones mía…"

-Antes muerta que sencilla, señora Integra.

-Em…Ahá –"me estoy volviendo loca…"- Puedes retirarte, Walter, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Nos vemos más tarde, señora Integra.

Ahora llegaba el momento de preguntarle a Bernardotte por el cargamento de armas que se confiscó ayer en un barrio infestado de vampiros chipiescos. Tenía taaanto papeleo que hacer…

-¡¡¡Capitán Bernardotte!

-Sí, señogga.

-A ver, qué habéis hecho con el p--- carro?

-Pues veggá, señogga Integga…Mi caggo me lo ggobaggon…

-¿¿Como? Que te lo ggobaggon? Digo…te lo rabaron? Anoche mientras dormías? –"un segundo…".

-Sí, pasando por ggomeggía.

-Eh…ahá…bueno…ya veré….ya veré qué hago…Puede irse, Capitán.

-Que le vaya biegn esta taggde en la misiógn, señogga.

-Err…gracias…

Integra volvía a estar sola en su habitación…dios mío, se estaba volviendo loca? O todo el mundo hablaba con letras de canciones? Serían imaginaciones suyas…

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Una Seras tan feliz que eclipsaba el Sol, entró tras recibir el permiso de su señora.

-A qué viene esa estúpida sonrisa? Es que acabas de ver un programa de los Chiripitifláuticos?

-No…Es que me acabo de enterar de que mi maestro Alucard ha perdido sus poderes…jeje

-Ah…ya entiendo…A propósito, tienes idea de porqué a él le ha afectado y a ti no?

-Bueno…tengo entendido que las ondas esas chungas solo afectan a los vampiros antiguos…Además, desde que le diste el mobil nuevo no ha parado de jugar a la serpiente y enviarse SMS a saber con quién…también se ha estado viciando a un juego muy extraño on-line llamado Guild Wars o algo así…Sin mencionar que se ha enganchado a una serie de TV llamada Pasión de Gabilanes…Quizá sea poque ha estado mucho rato en contacto con esas ondas…

-Mmm…interesante…Y qué te traía por aquí, Seras?

-Pues…Venía a informarle de que hay un mensajero esperandole en la puerta, ha venido en un coche muy bonito y le trae flores…diría que son de parte de algún comensal de la fiesta de este noche.

-Está bien, acompáñeme abajo.

Mientras las dos mujeres bajaban las escaleras…Alucard se desaogaba con Walter en los calabozos…(no penseis mal…o sí XD).

-No se (sollozo), ahora que vuelvo a ser (sollozo) humano, es como si todos esos absurdos e inútiles sentimientos (sollozo, sollozo) que hace tiempo había desterrado de mí (sollozo) hubieran vuelto a acosarme…(sollozo)

El mayordomo intentaba consolar al triste vampiro abrazandolo, acariciando sus cabellos negros y revoltosos (creo que aquí hay más de uno que siente "aprecio" ehem ehem por Alucard) y pasándole pañuelos.

Walter estaba admitiendo para sus adentros que Alucard parecía increíblemente adorable así de indefenso, desarmado y desamparado, con los ojos (ahora verdes en vez de rojos) llorosos, las mejillas acaloradas y los labios en pucheros….juasjuas. Normalmente era tan agresivo, psicópata y loco…Pero ahora parecía necesitar ayuda y eso hacía que el Ángel de la Muerte quisiera sujetarlo contra la pared, arrancarle el abrigo rojo y…en fin.

Pero había algo que tarde o temprano tendrían que solucionar…La misión de esa noche.

Hace una semana llegó a la mansión Hellsing una invitación por parte de la reina para asistir a un maravilloso, mágico, superfantástico y chachi piruli baile; organizado por el señor y la señora Pan, dos miembros de la nobleza inglesa. El quid de la quiestión es que unos meses atrás los profesionales agentes secretos de Hellsing (entiéndase como el mayordomo y los dos vampiros) descubrieron que en el alojamiento de los señores Pan se encontraba un peligrosísimo artefacto…Una reliquia que seguro los nobles habían adquirido en una subasta, desconocedores de lo que el objeto suponía para el mundo…

El artefacto en questión se trataba de uns de los primeros relojes de pulsera de la historia, diseñado por Leonardi Da Vinci en su época.

Pero lo mas importante de la historia es… que es conocido por todos los del mundillo vampírico que Millenium lleva años tras la pista del reloj! Aunque se desconoce en qué puede interesar a una banda nazi un feísimo reloj de pulsera que pesa 1 kg…

El problema de recuperar el objeto es…que ya lo habían pedido varias veces a la familia de nobles y estos lo habían negado, alegando que les había costado una millonada. Naturalmente, los Hellsings no iban a pagar por él, había cosas más importantes en qué gastar el dinero (los yakutzzis del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, por ejemplo). E Integra se había negado rotundamente a pedirle ayuda con el tema a Su Majestad Divina de la Muerte; aunque paseaba por casa con zapatillas peludas rosas, seguía teniendo su orgullo de Hellsing.

En un principio parecía muy fácil solucionar el problema…aprovechando la fiesta que se celebraría en casa de los Pan, Alucard usaría sus superpoderes de vampiro para teletransportarse dentro de la casa y robar el artefacto (y de esa forma no tenía que alejarse de la vigilancia de Integra).

Pero resulta que Alucard ya no tiene sus poderes… Y uno tendría que estar loco para enviar a Seras en su lugar, que además no ha aprendido aún ni a abrir una lata de Coca-Cola con la mente, como hace su maestro tan amenudo.

Tenían que encontrar una solución y rápido.

En esto pensaba Walter mientras Seras e Integra llegaban a la entrada del edificio.

La señora Hellsing recogió sus flores, pensando ya en escupir en ellas cuando el mensajero se hubiera marchado, y se disponía a entrar de nuevo… Cuando Seras le dijo al hombre lo siguiente:

-Precaución, amigo conductor, la senda es peligrosa.

Y él le respondió:

-Tranquila, voy con… one ticket to hell and back.

-Ah, entonces vale.

Y la limusina se fue.

-No le ha parecido guapo el conductor, señora Integra?- Preguntó una Seras cada vez más eufórica.

-…

-Aunque claro, teniendo al maestro Alucard como referente…no se pueden hacer comparaciones. El maestro es infinitamente más sexy. No cree? (N/A:Vale, contemos que hay más de dos personas que le tienen "aprecio" a Alucard).

-…

Seras supiró

-Aish…I believe in a thing called love, señora Integra. –dijo, para acto seguido marcharse dejando a una muy paranoica Integra estrujando las flores con sus manos.

"Creo que voy a dejar de ver la MTV…"

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Bueeeno, solo se subirá el segundo capítulo si vosotros me lo pedís XD

En él se narrará la misión de esa noche durante la fiesta, en la que Alucard tendrá que infiltrarse al más puro estilo Misión Imposible vestido con smoquin y pasar desapercibido…además de huir de la señora Pan, que lo acosa… (parece que aquí todos quieren violar a Alucard, será por que es el deseo oculto de la autora? Jajajaj XD)

Por cierto, habeis reconocido todas las canciones que aparecen en el cap? Hay algunas de acutualidad y otras muy casposas o del "folklore" español jajajajaja Como la de "Mi Carro" de Manolo Escobar que canta Pip (ui, ya os he dicho una…) ejejej

PD: No conteis con que actualice muy a menudo, además la semana que viene me voy de viaje a París con mi escuela

Bueno, eso es todo! Nos vemos en la próxima. (Si hay una próxima…)


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Me habeis hecho feliz 

Siento la tardanza pero es que no soy muy constante XD (Por cierto, me fue bien en Francia, jeje, aunque me gustó más Disneyland que París jajaja)

Por cierto, voy a seguir con la paranoia de las canciones en los diálogos, si os interesa que meta alguna en el fic, decidmelo en un review (junto con la letra) y yo encantada ;)

DISCLAIMER: Nada relacionado con Hellsing es mío, todo pertenece al majo de su autor Kohta Hirano.

AUTORA: Elena Unduli

RATING: bueno, el fic seguirá con una T; aunque yo creo que, por ejemplo, el programa de Ana Rosa Quintana puede herir más sensibilidades que esto…

Este capítulo va a ser bastante más largo porque me enrollo como las persianas...

""""""""""

CAPÍTULO 2 FAMILY MATTERS: PASIÓN DE HELLSINGS

La mansión Hellsing estaba patas arriba. Eran ya las 7 de la tarde y todos, absolutamente todos los trabajadores del edificio estaban sudando la gota gorda para tenerlo todo listo para el baile de esa noche…El baile en el que por fin arrebatarían el artefacto relojil de manos de los Pan!

Después de mucho pensar, Walter había encontrado la solución al problemilla de la pérdida de los poderes vampíricos de Alucard. Hace tansolo una semana había visto la película de Misión Imposible y, acto seguido, la de James Bond (Integra se había comprado una pantalla de cine y la tenía en una sala especial dónde de vez en cuando pasaba una peli a sus trabajadores…La familia Hellsing siempre se caracterizó por tener miembros muy ahorradores…)

-Y voy a llevar plumas pistola, coches voladores, ganchos ninja, o un smoquin mágico? 

-Mmm…no, Alucard, lo siento mucho pero… esos artefactos los tuvimos que empeñar el año pasado porque necesitabamos…incrementar ligeramente el número de comidas de nuestros trabajadores (de una a tres…).

-Jops…

-Bueno, no te preocupes, escucha atentamente: esto es lo que tendrás que hacer…

Y así, Walter le explicó a Alucard como iba a infiltrarse en la casa de los Pan…

Dicho edificio era el doble de grande que la mansión Hellsing (cabrones, dijo Integra), y poseía varias piscinas, pistas de tenis, de paddle, de petanca, etc. Como la señora Pan era un poco hortera (y la que llevaba las riendas de la casa), la mansión tenía forma de P, con un preciosísimo jardín en el hueco, un laberinto de setos detrás y la entrada en la parte lisa.

El mayordomo de Hellsing ayudaría al ex-vampiro en su misión de infiltrarse desde el exterior…desde una furgoneta de ingógnito "Pizza Happy"! Pero por dentro no tenía pizzas, no…o bueno, quizá alguna…Dentro tenía toda una serie de máquinas y aparatos de última tecnología que le permitirían acceder a las cámaras de seguiridad de la mansión Pan (y anular su visión desde las centrales de seguridad de los Pan), a un mapa muy detallado de la misma y, en definitiva, a todo tipo de cosas súper chachis!

Walter apartó una caja dónde decía "Mi primer micrófono espía" y se giró hacia Alucard.

-Lo vas entendiendo? –Dijo mientras colocaba un pequeñísimo artefacto en la oreja del ex-vampiro y una cámara en miniatura en la solapa de su smoquin (sí, ya llevaba puesto el smoquin y le quedaba inrresitiblemente estupendo, o eso pensaba Walter.)

-Sí, pero no me hace mucha gracia eso de tener que…como se llama…? ah, sí, socializar.

-Ehem…bueno…tu tranquilo que estaremos todo el rato en contacto. Yo te iré guiando. Sobretodo, Alucard –el humano de avanzada edad miró al ex-vampiro directamente a los ojos como un padre miraría a su desovediente y travieso hijo- hazme caso en TODO lo que te diga, no desovedezcas órdenes ni decidas explorar la mansión por tu cuenta. Recuerda que ahora no tienes tus poderes para protegerte y que si descubren el pastel estaríamos todos metidos en un buen lío…ok?

-Como diga el señor.

-Bien.

En ese preciso instante entró en la habitación una muy alterada Integra, vestida a la última moda de las fiestas de alto standing, el pelo recogido en un elavorado moño, y una escopeta en la mano. Justo antes de que la mujer enfocara su vista, el mayordomo le susurró al oído a Alucard: "Recuerda el PLAN".

Integra se colocó delante de Walter y le gritó furiosa:

-¡¿Está todo listo!

Walter asintió y tuvo que esquivar la escopeta al girarse Integra hacia su ex-vampiro mascota aún furiosa. Y furiosa le gritó lo siguiente:

-¡¡Te queda muy bien el smoquin!

Primero Alucard se quedó confuso durante 0,00003 milésimas de segundo porque lo que había dicho Integra no encajaba del todo con el tono de su voz…pero entonces reaccionó.

-I was made for loving you, Integra, you were made for loving me…

Sir Hellsing dejó abierta su mandíbula por lo que creía haber oído hasta que detrás de ella sonó una apenas contenida risita. Se giró de nuevo bruscamente y acertó con la culata de la escopeta a Alucard de pleno en la nariz (el vampiro sin sus poderes no era tan ágil).

Walter estaba examinando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo un micrófono y miró calmadamente a su señora.

-Sucede algo, Lady Integra?

La susodicha tenía cara de haber visto al Mayor corriendo desnudo por la calle con un sombrero cowboy, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura. "Definitivamente devo estar volviendome loca…"

-De ninguna de las maneras irá usted a llevar esa escopeta a la fiesta!

-Porqué no?

-Porque no puede escondérsela en el escote…Dios la dotó generosamente pero no tanto…juasjuas

Alucard, que sangraba copiosamente por la nariz, se permitió la licencia de decir (y más tarde para su desgracia) con una sonrisa traviesa:

-Quizá la chica policía sí podría escondérsela en el escote…

Antes de que Integra volviera a golpearlo con la escopeta, esta vez intencionadamente, se abrió la puerta y entró Seras vestida de cenicienta, o de gala, es lo mismo.

-Alguien estaba hablando de mí? Me han pitado los oídos.

Entonces la joven vampiresa olió la sangre y se quedó mirando fíjamente a su maestro, la sangre del cual ya salpicaba el suelo. Como llevaba dos días sin beber la sangre que le tocaba, no pudo resistir el impulso…

Alucard no lo vio venir y tampoco es que hubiera podido evitarlo. La fuerza vampírica de Seras lo mantuvo presionado contra el suelo mientras ella le chupaba…la nariz, sí, la nariz.

-Nooo! Arrgg! Quieta, chica policía! Para! Que me dueleee!

Pronto los gritos y gemidos de dolor de Alucard se transformaron en gritos y gemidos de placer, ya que ahora Seras no solo le chupaba la larga (ehem) nariz, sinó que también le lamía los restos de sangre de la cara y el cuello (tengamos además en cuenta que Alucard es un poco masoquista).

Integra salió de su estupor al oir una voz provinente del pasillo:

-¡Señogga Integga! La limusina ha llegado ya! I just want you to know…

Ingorando la última frase, la ama y señora del universo conocido salió de la habitación…pero tuvo que volver para arrastrar con ella al mayordomo, que se había quedado babeando ante la escena de los dos vampiros.

""""""""""""""

-Aquí Águila roja, el campo está despejado, no hay moros en la costa, repito, el campo está despejado. Me recibes Águila azul? Cambio.

-No te emociones, Walter…

-Ehem…Sí, señora Integra.

Integra Wingates Hellsing estaba cómodamente sentada en su limusina, en compañía de Seras, Alucard y Pip (sí, Pip), los cuatro vestidos para la ocasión, justo ante la puerta de la mansión Pan.

Mediante los micrófonos que todos ellos llevaban, estaban escuchando como Walter hablaba.

Seras estaba increíblemente expectante por entrar al baile, le encantaban las fiestas de ese tipo! Bueno, en realidad nunca había ido a una…pero segurísimo que le encantaría!

Alucard estaba tan asqueado como su ama, aunque su herida en la nariz se había curado ya gracias a las fantásticas propiedades de la saliva de los vampiros…

Pip simplemente se estaba imaginando a sí mismo anunciando ante un grupo de periodistas su matrimonio con alguna famosa, importante e increíblemente rica mozuela de la nobleza…

-Estais listos, chicos?- Preguntó Integra.

Ambos vampiros (o vampira y ex-vampiro) y el mercenario asintieron con la cabeza solemnemente.

-Que tengáis suerte. –Les deseó Walter desde su furgoneta Pizza Happy situada a unos 100 metros de la entrada. Y eso fue lo último que oyeron antes de salir de la limusina.

"""""""""""""""""

Integra se maldijo la tercera vez en una hora por haber traido con ella a Seras y a Pip.

En un principio pensó que le harían compañía y así la velada sería más soportable, además de ayudarle a distraer la antención general de la misión que Alucard debía llevar a cabo.

Y, sí, estaban consiguiendo hacer esto último…a costa de tener a todo un grupo de pijillas en torno a Pip y a todo un grupo de arrogantes señoritos en torno a Seras (o en torno a su delantera, mejor dicho…). Y ambos se lo estaban pasando en grande, no como ella…

Integra volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Lady Hellsing? –Dijo una profunda voz masculina frente a ella.

"Ya estamos, otro pervertido". Pensó ella (ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista).

-No, mi nombre es Marilyn Monroe, y no, no sé dónde está el baño.

-Así que es usted la señorita Monroe! Vaya, encantado de conocerla, yo soy James Stewart.

Ahí sí que Integra levantó la cabeza…para encontrarse cara a cara con…(no era James Stewart verdaderamente)

-Vete al cuerno, Maxwell.

-Tan encantadora como siempre.

-Qué haces aquí, perro del Vaticano?

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti, PERRA de Hellsing.

-Perdona, pero tú tienes más de perra que yo, Enrico…

-Oh…ahí me has dado.

-Juasjuas

-Y comó es que te has traído a tus animalitos? Veo que ellos són más sociables que tú…

-…Touché.

-Jeje

Y así continuó la agradable conversación entre ellos…Y, aunque ambos se estaban lanzando pullas adorablemente, en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que ahora la velada no sería tan aburrida…snif, snif.

""""""""""""""""""

Alucard rodó por el suelo para situarse tras una esquina. Acto seguido, dio un doble salto mortal hacia delante para esconderse detrás de una columna. Siempre vigilando todos los lados y rincones de la zona, como un depredador patrullando su territorio…Y tarareando en todo momento la canción de James Bond.

Esto fue así hasta que chocó con la señora de la limpieza, quien se marchó murmurando no se qué de los jovenes de hoy en día y el botellón.

-Áquila Roja, aquí ReyDeLosNoMuertos, llevo ya media hora rondando por los pasillos de la casa y aún no hemos encontrado nada…Y ese jarrón de flores de ahí delante me suena mucho…Cambio.

Como ahora Integra no estaba escuchando, podían hacer el burro todo lo que quisieran.

-Recibido, Rey (p'abrebiar), al habla Águila Roja. Un jarrón de flores, dices! Pues claro! Ahora me cuadra todo…Cambio

-Pero qué dices? Cambio

Walter tenía la nariz casi pegada a uno de los monitores dentro de su furgoneta de Pizza Happy. Dicho monitor le mostraba lo que grababa la cámara en el smoquin de Alucard. Y encima de él se encontraba una versión digital del mapa de ca los Pan. A su derecha había cuatro pantallas más con las visiones de algunas de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión (podía cambiar la vista a otra cámara si quería). A su izquierda estaba la puerta de la furgoneta y tras él todo tipo de máquinas de grabación, armas de fuego, dispositivos de alta seguridad y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Numerosos cables, micrófonos, auriculares y demás colgaban del techo. La estancia estaba vagamente iluminada por diversas lucecitas de colores parpadeantes que ayudaban a augmentar el aire "tecnológico-profesional-de suspense" de la escena.

El mayordomo se giró ligeramente para sacar su pizza del microondas y se dispuso a dar las siguientes indicaciones a Alucard. ¡¡Ya sabía dónde estaba el reloj!

-Escúchame atentamente, Alucard: el reloj está en la sala junto al jarrón de flores!

El preciosisimo jarrón de flores estaba situado sobre un elegante mueblecito, al lado de una puerta dónde colgaba el siguiente mensaje: "Solo personal autorizado".

-Qué cosa más hortera…-murmuró Alucard al situarse cerca del jarrón, en frente de la puerta- ¿Pero no decías que esta sala era de mantenimiento, y que el reloj seguramente lo tendrían en una gran habitación para exponerlo y presumir de él?

-En efecto eso es lo que dije. Pero acabo de caer en la cuenta de que como Lady Integra intentó en varias ocasiones hacerse con el reloj, seguro que ahora que ella está en la mansión han querido ponerlo a buen recaudo! Y qué mejor sitio dónde un objeto tan valioso pudiera pasar desapercibido que en una sala de mantenimiento! Soy un genio.

Ese era el complejo sistema de espías de la Asociación Hellsing.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…

Así que Alucard se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla, y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que estaba cerrada con llave!

-Walter, mal rollito, está cerrada. Qué hago?

-Joder…tuviste que perder tus poderes, eh, Alucard?

-No me digas eso que me deprimo…

-La señora de la limpieza!

-Qué pasa con ella…?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Walter la había visto en sus pantallas pero Alucard ya no tenía ojos en la nuca…

-Qué hace ahí, señor? –dijo una voz que sonaba como uñas arañando una pared a su espalda.

-Eh? Eh…Estaba buscando el baño. –Alucard lo intentó con su mejor arma no vampírica…su mirada de cachorrito desamparado (hacía tiempo que no la ponía en práctica).

-Bueno…si es que estos jovenes de hoy en día…Haga el favor de no volver a acercarse a esa puerta que solo puede entrar el personal autorizado, por si no sabía leer…El baño está en esa dirección.

N/A: Para entendernos mejor, explicaré como es exactamente ese pasillo. Es muy sencillo, tiene forma de L, en el punto donde se unen las línias está la puerta, digamos que en el lado del palo corto. Por el palo largo llegó Alucard y ahora ha llegado también por ahí la señora de la limpieza. El mueble con el jarrón está a la derecha de la puerta, en el palo corto. La dirección que acaba de indicar la señora es el palo largo, por donde ambos llegaron. Si? Prosigamos.

-Eh…muchas gracias, señora.

Era una mujer menuda de avanzada edad, arrugada como una pasa y con cara de amargada.

En cuestión de segundos Alucard vió un destello en el cinturón de la señora y se dio cuenta de que esa era la llave maestra de todas las puertas de la mansión…Walter estaba demasiado ocupado soplándole a la pizza y no se percató. Así que el ex-vampiro tuvo que encargarse de ello solo.

La abrazó por detrás y disimuladamente le arrebató la llave sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Es usted un encanto, señora, muchas gracias. –frase acompañada de su mejor sonrisa ahora sin colmillos.

La señora se quedó atónita unos segundos. Al reaccionar se giró y se marchó dignamente arrastrando su carrito de la limpieza (por el palo corto de la L) con un "estos jóvenes de hoy en día..".

-Fiuu…-Alucard se pasó la mano por el pelo- Walter, tengo la llave.

-Ah, quema, quema! Eh? Eh…sí, bien, ahora…entra en la sala…

Un aire tenebroso se apoderó de la escena, y al entrar el ex-vampiro en la habitación tuvo que esperarse más de lo habitual a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad…

-No veo un pijo.

-Porqué no enciendes la luz…Te recuerdo que ya no eres un v…

-Que sí, que sí. Es verdad…la luz...

Y en efecto, allí estaba el reloj...

"""""""""""""""""""

El pequeño auricular en la oreja de Integra emitió un zumbido que solo ella podía oír.

-Lady Integra, ya lo tenemos. Debeis marcharnos de la fiesta lo antes posible. No podemos permitir que nos descubran.

Pero no pudo contestar, ya que estaba dialogando civilizadamente con Enrico Maxwell…

-Por cierto, cerda, dónde están el psicópata de tu vampiro y el calzonazos de tu mayordomo?

Integra le envió una mirada asesina.

-Mmm…vaya…no me encuentro demasiado bien…Si me disculpas…

La mujer del cabello rubio platino se giró hacia dónde Pip y Seras charlaban (ligaban) animadamente con un grupo de personas, mientras Enrico observaba extrañado la escena.

-Ehem, ehem…Fijaos, chicos, en la HORA que es….Es muy tarde…-dijo, haciendo especial incapié en la palabra "hora".

-Eh? Hora? –preguntó Pip confundido- Si es muy pronto…y yo no llevo reloj.

Seras, que lo había entendito todo a la perección, le dio un codazo en las costillas y dijo:

-No tienes reloj? Vaya, nosotras SÍ que tenemos RELOJ, mira la hora que es.

-Eh? Ah, ya! Sí que es tarde sí…vámonos!

Acto seguido se fueron los tres corriendo como si se hubieran dejado el gas encendido.

A medio camino, Integra se giró hacia Maxwell, quien la miraba con una mezcla de admiración y diversión.

-Por cierto, perro del Vaticano, mi mayordomo no es tan calzonados como tu sacerdote sicario.

Y con esas palabras desapareció tras una puerta. Los labios de Enrico se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa taimada mientras sacaba del bolsillo un moderno teléfono.

-Ay, Integra…Sí, Anderson, soy yo. Ya han encontrado el paradero del reloj…Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Alucard se hallaba aún ante la puerta de la sala de mantenimiento, con el enorme reloj "de pulsera" en sus manos. Estaba esperando a que Walter le indicara si el camino estaba despejado.

-Oh, no! Dios mío, Alucard! Tienes que salir de ahí ya mismo!

-Qué? Qué pasa?

-Es la señora Pan! Viene directa hacia aquí por el pasillo de enfrente de la puerta! Seguro que viene a verificar el estado del reloj… Corre por el otro pasillo!

Alucard empezó a correr.

-No! La señora de la limpieza está justo en la primera bifurcación de ese pasillo…No hay escapatoria posible. Tendrás que despistar a alguna de las dos!

Alucard volvió corriendo a la puerta, aún con el reloj en sus manos.

-Esta cosa es demasiado grande para metérmela en un bolsillo sin que se note! Como se supone que voy a…

Pero en ese preciso instante se oyeron unos rápidos pasos de tacones muy altos.

En un acto de desesperación, Alucard dejó caer el reloj de pulsera en el interior del jarrón de flores que había sobre el mueble. Para su desgracia, se oyó un crac justo al tocar este el fondo.

-Señor Alucard! Qué hace usted aquí solo? Como es que no está en la fiesta divirtiendose con los demás?

La señora Pan era una mujer de mediana edad pero aún atractiva, aunque había algo terriblemente hortera y artificial a su alrededor que la hacía parecer una esquelética muñeca de porcelana. Mariposeó y deslizó su cuerpo con gracilidad hasta posarse justo en frente de Alucard, muy cerca de él, atrapándolo entre la puerta de la sala de mantenimiento y el mueble del jarrón. Al ex-vampiro no se le escapó el brillo extra en los ojos de ella al mirarlo.

-Pues…estaba buscando el baño…

-Oh, yo también me perdía a menudo en esta casa tan grande las primeras veces. Aunque usted ya debería estar acostumbrado, no? Tengo entendido que la mansión Hellsing tampoco es que sea muy pequeña…-Rió tontamente.

-Eh…psé.- para su desagrado, Alucard no era capaz de articular algo más inteligente porque, por primera vez en su vida de no-muerto, no disponía de sus poderes para salir de un GRAN problema y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-Puedo tutearte, Alucard? –dijo la señora Pan seductoramente al mismo tiempo que colocaba la mano derecha en la solapa de su smoquin, justo al lado de la cámara oculta…

-La cámara! –oyó Alucard que Walter decía por el micrófono.

Walter estaba flipando desde su asiento en Pizza Happy, lo estaba viendo todo entre la cámara de seguridad que enfocaba justo esa esquina y la que llevaba Alucard encima mientras se comía una pizza y las palomitas de maíz se hacían en el microondas.

Alucard hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Cogió la mano de la señora Pan y, para que no fuera tomado como un gesto de rechazo, se la llevó a la mejilla.

La señora Pan, como es normal, lo interpretó como una muestra de…afecto. Y siguió mirándolo seductóramente con su mano sobre la mejilla de Alucard y bajo la mano de él.

-Esto…señora Pan, yo…

-Shh, qué encanto. Ya me gustaría a mí tener tu juventud y tu vitalidad.

"Qué irónico, si supiera cuantos años tengo en verdad...y de cuanta VITALIDAD dispongo…"pensó Alucard.

-Llámame solo Claire, querido. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría entrar en esa habitación…

Walter gritaba desde su furgoneta:

-Que no entre!

Al ver los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente de Alucard en lo que podía ser sorpresa o…decepción, Claire añadió:

-No te preocupes, Alucard, saldré enseguida y entonces podremos…hablar tranquilamente. –Le guiñó un ojo- Me dejas pasar?

-No!

Alucard colocó una mano sobre el mueble a su derecha, interponiendo un brazo entre la puerta y la señora frente a él. De esta forma, quedaba mucho más cerca de Claire, que ya había intentado entrar acercándose a la puerta. Sus rostros estaban a meros centímetros y se miraban fíjamente a los ojos…Mientras Walter daba cuenta de las palomitas y miraba el monitor de la cámara de seguridad (la de Alucard estaba ahora tapada por el vestido de ella) como si fuera una peli de cine.

Ante la sorpresa de ella, Alucard tuvo que decir algo:

-N-no puedo esperar.

La mano de Claire viajó de nuevo a su mejilla.

-Te habían dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos…?

Y empezó a apartar sus largos y negros cabellos para descubrir su oreja…

Walter se estaba desgañitando:

-El micrófonoooo!

Tendrían que darle un premio a Alucard porque de nuevo salió su vena de actor…

Cogió a Claire por los hombros y la besó en los labios con fingida pasión.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Integra corría por las distintas salas de la fiesta junto con Seras y Pip buscando al señor o a la señora Pan para informar de que se marchaban. Tenían mucha prisa pero sería sosperchoso que desaparecieran así sin más. Justo cuando vieron al señor Pan volvió a sonar un zumbido en la oreja de Integra.

-Qué pasa, Walter?

-Hemos tenido un pequeño problemilla…

-Como!

-Pero no se preocupe, señora, marcháos inmediatamente que Alucard ya se está…ehem…ocupando del asunto.

-Estás seguro?

-Completamente. Cambio y corto.

Los tres mosqueteros siguieron caminando hasta llegar al señor Pan.

-Señor Pan?

-Pan Yagua para servirles! Ajajaj –era un viejo marchoso- También pueden llamarme Pancho Colate si lo desean. Ajajajja Aish…perdónenme, es que me gusta meterme con mi propia nombre.

-Eh…ya, bueno. Señor Pan, ha sido una velada encantadora, pero no me encuetro demasiado bien y creo que vamos a irnos ya.

-Ya? Tan pronto? Oh! Qué lástima! Esperáos a que venga mi mujer y así os despedimos los dos juntos. No sé dónde se ha metido…

-No es necesario, de verdad, señor Pan…

En ese preciso instante apareció un hombre cerca de ellos que se dirigió al señor Pan. Y cuán grande fue la sorpresa de Integra al comprovar que no era otro más que el paladín Alexander Anderson! (y también vestido para la ocasión! oO)

Después de las consiguientes salutaciones (fingieron no conocerse entre ellos ante Pan), Anderson dijo:

-Dónde está vuestro otro acompañante, Lady Hellsing? Alucard.

-Eh?

-Sí, eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo. –dijo el señor Pan- Ese joven tan ecantador desapareció hace un rato.

-Eh…

-Me gustaría hablar con él, tengo entendido que…tiene muchos conocimientos sobre historia y me gustaría compartir los míos con él…Si ya se marchan no debería estar con ustedes?

El paladín la miraba expectante con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Pan, sin saber de qué iba el asunto, miraba a Integra esperando su respuesta.

-Pues…no se preocupe, paladín Anderson, Alucard estará perfectamente. Ya le hemos indormado de que nos vamos y dijo que vendría en cuando pudiera.

"Este sabe algo…malditos perros del Vaticano!" pensó Integra.

-Oh, en ese caso iré a buscarle adentro para hablar con él, si no le importa. Que le vaya bien, Lady Integra.

Integra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Pan la había cogido del brazo y los guiaba hacia la puerta.

-Permítame que les acompañe, señora Integra…-Y se puso a hablar de todo tipo de cosas absurdas en la puerta de la la limusina Hellsing. No tenían escapatoria.

-Oh, Dios…espero que esto salga bien…

"""""""""""""""""""""

Walter miraba fijamente la pantalla (donde Alucard y Claire se besaban apasionadamente). Acababa de avisar a su señora y tenía total fe en las abilidades de persuasión de su amigo ex-vampiro.

-Qué zorra la Claire esta, si Integra lo viera…-Dijo, tras meterse otro puñado de palomitas en la boca.

Alucard se separó bruscamente de la señora Pan, ambos jadeantes.

-Alucard! Que estoy casada! Pero qué más da eso…

Y cuando iba a besarlo otra vez, él dijo:

-No! Es cierto, nuestro amor es un amor prohibido, Claire! Nunca funcionaría!

-Oh!

-No puedo permitir que se rompa tu família y tu prestigio por mi culpa. Te amo demasiado!

-Oooh!- Claire estaba apunto de desmayarse, estaba viviendo una aventura amorosa como en sus telenovelas preferidas!

-Claire!

-Alucard!

-Debes irte, mi señora me espera, y tu marido se debe estar preguntado dónde estás. Tienes que atender a tus invitados como solo una anfitriona como tú puede hacerlo!

-Sí!

-Esto no debe saberse jamás. Nunca nos volveremos a ver, pero nuestro amor durará más allá de la muerte –"juasjuas".

-Tienes razón, tengo unos deberes que atender!- La señora Pan tenía ahora una mirada solemne en su rostro.

-Nunca te olvidaré, amor mío. –se dieron un último y apasionado beso de despedida, antes de que la señora Pan saliera caminando a zancadas con decisión por dónde vino.

-Joer, Alucard…ha sido brutal…

-Más te vale que no se lo digas a nadie, Walter…Cambio.

-jajajaja Cambio

-jajajaja Cambio y corto.

""""""""""""""""""""

De camino en su búsqueda de Alucard, Anderson se topó en una ocasión con la señora de la limpieza, que indignada se fue murmurando: "estos jovenes de hoy en día…el otro era más caballeroso".

"""""""""""""""""""""

Alucard corría por los pasillos como alma que lleva al diablo, o al vampiro…

Se dirigía hacia el jardín trasero (no el que había en el hueco de la P sinó el de atrás del todo). Pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la última puerta, entró en la sala un hombre extrañamente familiar…

-Por fin te encuetro Demonio! Dame ese reloj!

-La madre de Dios!

-No blasfemes!

Alucard salió corriendo por el jardín con el reloj (roto) en las manos, mientras Anderson lo perseguía tirándole bayonetas.

-Porqué huyes cobarde!

"Jodeeerrr"

-Corre hacia la limusina! –Las palomitas de Walter rodaban por el suelo mientras ponía en marcha la furgoneta Pizza Happy a toda velocidad.

"""""""""""""""""

Integra ya pensaba que nunca podría desacerse del señor Pan hasta que llegó su salvación.

La señora Pan salió corriendo de la mansión con expresión decidida hacia su marido.

-James! Qué haces aquí sin anteder a nuestros invitados?

-Oh, hola querida, dónde has estado…?

-Buenas noches, señora Integra, disculpe la pesadez de mi marido, ya me lo llevo.

-Eh…buenas noches a usted también, señora Pan. –A Integra no le pasó desapercibida la extraña mirada que la señora Pan le dirigía.

La pareja se marchó después de despedirse rápidamente y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Integra, Pip y Seras se lanzaron hacia la limusina.

En ese instante la furgoneta Pizza Happy se puso en marcha y salió disparada hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión.

-Deprisa! Alucard está en problemas! –oyeron que Walter les decía por los micrófonos.

""""""""""""""""

Alucard no sabía dónde meterse, Anderson corría más que él sin sus poderes vampíricos y lo estaba alcanzando. Finalmente, vio un laverinto de setos en medio del jardín y sin dudarlo se metió de cabeza.

"""""""""""""""""""

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

Diosssss que largooo ajjaja Pero es que sencillamente no tenía sentido partirlo por la mitad. Y eso que el desenlace no está incluido…XD Lo dejo para el siguiente aunque no quede mucho.

Bueno, lo que sigue lo voy a escribir ya mismo que si no pierdo el hilo de la historia…

Solo lo subiré si vosotros me lo pedís

En el siguiente cap se verá si la misión sale bien o no…y como acabará el encuentro entre Alucard y Anderson? Se dará cuenta la señora Pan de que su amorcito la ha engañado?

Por cierto…a causa de ciertas circunstancias que ya se verán Alucard pillará un resfriado y en torno a eso girará la siguiente trama XD

Lo veremos la próxima vez…Si hay una próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenaaaas

Muchíiiiisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Qué caña de gente!

Mensaje a hikarycpm: eeeiii me diste una idea con lo de la lei antitabaco! Ajjaaj Ya verás en el siguiente cap XD

Frases entre "" son pensamientos.

CAPÍTULO 3 FAMILY MATTERS: PASIÓN DE HELLSINGS

Tan solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el laberinto. La noche era muy fría y Alucard se estaba quedando helado.

"La madre que parió al p--o wire-less ese"-pensó mientras se sorbía los mocos.

-Tranquilo, Alucard, en el laberinto también hay cámaras de seguridad. Apuesto a que la señora Pan se perdió aquí alguna vez…juasjuasjuas Te voy a ir guiando, vale? Tengo a Anderson totalmente controlado.

-Vale.

-Ui.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que… ha desaparecido de la pantalla…

-Com...?

-Demoniooo!

Una bayoneta atravesó el seto frente a Alucard clavándose a dos centímetros de su oreja. Tras el arma apareció el terrorífico y estupendamente vestido para la ocasión paladín Alexander Anderson.

-Voy a clavarte en un palo y vas a gritar como un cerrrrdooo!

-Eso tendría que decirlo yoooo! Ahhhhh!

Esquivando varias bayonetas más, Alucard salió corriendo de nuevo.

Anderson no entendía porqué huía el vampiro, porqué no luchaba. Algo raro estaba sucediendo. No era normal que el perro de Hellsing no sonriera de forma maníaca mostrando sus colmillos y con los rojos ojos brillantes…Un momento, no tenía ojos rojos ni colmillos!

-Gira a la derecha. Perfecto. Ahora a la izquierda. No, hombre! A la otra izquierda! –Walter estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

Y así siguieron corriendo como el gato y el ratón.

""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""

-Señora Pan! Señora Pan!

La mujer de la limpieza llegaba corriendo con el delantal desencajado y la cara mal puesta…o era al rebés? En una de las salas de la fiesta estaban el señor y la señora Pan charlando tranquilamente con varias personas.

-Qué sucede, María? Cálmate, por favor.

-Me han robado la llave maestra, señora! Me acabo de dar cuenta pero creo que sé quién ha sido…

"Oh, Dios mío…el reloj! No puede haber sido él…Estaba tan cerca de la puerta…Es muy sospechoso…Pero no puede haber sido él! Oh! Amor mío!" pensó Claire Pan.

-Señora Pan…es terrible! Un hombre muy alto, rubio, con gafas y cicatrices en la cara…

"Sabía que no podía ser él!"

-Se chocó conmigo hace un rato. Seguro que me la robó entonces!

-Esa descripción encaja con el paladín Alexander Anderson. El acompañante de Enrico Maxwell. –apuntó James Pan.

-Vayamos a comprobar…la HORA.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""

Finalmente, Alucard y Anderson salieron del laberinto.

-Es imposible despistarlo, Walter! Dame alguna idea!

-Qué dices? Perdona, estaba vigilando que no se me quemaran los crepes…

-No huyas cobarrrdeeeee! –Anderson estaba empezando a perder la compostura.

-Horll! Chiquitooorrl! –Alucard atravesó varios setos, destrozándolos. Durante la huida había reducido a polvo gran parte del jardín.

-No te burles de mí, desgraciado!

Walter retransmitía frenéticamente por el micrófono:

-Y gira a la derecha, gira gira gira, se va, se va, se vaaaa yyyyy gooooooooool!

-Walter, me encargaré de que te comas el Harkonnen! (N/A:es así como se escribe?)

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando llegó la salvación de Alucard.

-Buenas noticias, Alucard! Llega tu salvación…o tu desgracia(ondia!). Los señores Pan, la señora de la limpieza, Enrico Maxwell y varios guardias de seguridad estan entrando en el jardín!

Cuando el grupo de personas entró en el jardín, por la posición estratégica que ha dispuesto la autora de las plantas y los árboles, tan solo podían ver a Alexander Anderson. Alucard quedaba tapado tras un seto y justo detrás de él había…una piscina! Estaba atrapado!

-Walter hay algo sobre el reloj que no te he dicho…

-No es el momento Alucard! Ya vienen!

Al parecer Anderson no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los otros y, mirando a Alucard, gritó lleno de furia:

-El reloj ya es mío!

-Joer el tio, encima nos lo pasa por la cara. –dijo el señor Pan indignado.

-Le juro que esto no es lo que parece…-Enrico no sabía como solucionar la situación. –"es que pareces imbécil, Anderson…"

Alucard tenía un plan. Para despistar la atención de Alexander de los que venían unos momentos más, empezó:

-Kaameeee, kaaaameeeee…-Acercando las manos a su costado en una posición muy rara.

-Eing?

En ese momento la señora Pan gritó:

-Deténgase señor Alexander! Sabemos lo que ha hecho! (N/A: este último verano?)

Anderson giró la cabeza para mirarles un segundo y cuando volvió los ojos hacia Alucard…este no estaba por ningún lado! Alexander no notó el leve temblor sobre el agua de la piscina porque justo en el borde estaba el reloj de Millenium! Sin pensarlo mucho Alexander se inclinó y lo cogió entre sus manos.

-Alucard! –Walter podía verlo todo perfectamente desde las cámaras de seguridad- Pero qué haces! Te has dejado el reloj!

Pero Alucard no podía responder porque estaba a dos metros de profundidad en la piscina.

-Miren! Ahí tiene el reloj!

Los guardias de seguridad rodearon a un confundido Alexander que sujetaba en sus manos el reloj como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar…

Enrico tuvo una idea. Medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas…

-Es una bomba! Va a explotar!

Los guardias y la señora de la limpieza gritaron histéricos y salieron corriendo. Pero no todo salió como Enrico se esperaba. La señora Pan saltó sobre Anderson como una gata salvaje (con el pelo erizado y todo) y empezó a golpearlo con el tacón del zapato que se había quitado.

-Toma! Toma! Toma!

Durante la confusión, Alucard había conseguido salir de la piscina sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ahora corría empapado por el jardín en dirección a la salida.

-Alucard, no! El reloj se queda atrás! –Walter estaba arrojando palomitas al monitor, pero eso, naturalmente, no iba a pararlo.

Alucard no contestó y siguió corriendo

El señor Pan consiguió separar a su mujer del paladín y evitar que esta le sacara un ojo con el tacón; mientras Enrico estaba apunto de subirse por las paredes. Maxwell decidió que lo mejor era…correr!

-No tan deprisa, Enrico! –la señora Pan volvía a estar de pie, solemnemente despeinada y sin un zapato. Las chicas son guerreras.

En sus manos levantó el reloj de Millenium…roto!

-Roto! –Walter no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Osea que no solo lo robáis sino que también lo rompéis! Esto es intolerable!

El señor Pan estaba tras ella, pegándole a Anderson en la cabeza con una maceta (para eso lo había separado de su mujer).

-¡¡Me has destrozado los setos, desgraciado!

-No! Yo no he sido! Ha sido Alucard!

-Alucard?-la señora Pan se giró furiosa- Pues claro! Ahora lo entiendo todo…Ha sido él quién ha evitado que te fugaras de la casa! És un héroe!

-No!

-Y dónde está ahora, querida? –preguntó James Pan mientras seguía dándole macetazos a Anderson.

-Se habrá ido con la brisa de la noche y la luz de las estrellas…- Claire miraba el cielo nocturno con ojos soñadores…un cielo del mismo color que los cabellos de su amado - ¡Enrico, vas a tener que pagar todo esto!

-Adiós al nuevo sistema informático de súper última generación…

"""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""

Alucard corría tiritando por el jardín. Hacía muchísimo frío y él acaba de salir de una piscina con agua helada.

-Deprisa, Alucard! Antes de que te vea alguien!

-N-no estoy p-p-para t-us c-c-coment-tarios, Wa-Walter.-le castañeaban los dientes al pobre.

La limusina de Integra, conducida por la misma Integra, apareció en escena derrapando, seguida de cerca por la furgoneta Pizza Happy.

-Suba, maestro! –gritaba Seras desde el asiento del copiloto.

Y para hacerlo más espectacular y peliculero, Integra no paró la limusina, sinó que Alucard tuvo que subir con el vehículo en marcha.

El ex-vampiro saltó y ya pensaba que se iba a comer el asfalto cuando Pip, desde los asientos traseros, lo agarró por el smoquin y lo arrastró adentro.

Una vez todos dentro y lejos de la mansión de los Pan, Integra preguntó:

-Bueno, tenemos el reloj?

-Eh…-Alucard iba a decir algo pero…-Aaaatxús!

-No lo tenemos, Integra…-Walter lo seguía todo desde su preciada furgoneta.

-Como! –Estuvo apunto de estrellar la limusina.

-Pero no te preocupes, el reloj estaba roto…se rompió en algún momento de la noche…Así que ahora sería inservible para Millenium, no tenemos nada por lo que preocuparnos.

-¡¿Pero…Qué coj""es ha pasado ahí dentro!

Walter le explicó lo sucedido en el jardín con todo lujo de detalles, pero no le contó la parte en la que Alucard y Claire…ehem.

-Bueno…-el humor de Integra había mejorado bruscamente- Pobre Enrico…qué mal me sabe. Juasjuasjuas. Parece que al fin y al cabo has salido victorioso aún sin tus poderes, eh, Alucard?

Integra se giró desde su asiento mientras conducía (no imitéis a Lady Hellsing en vuestros coches, ella es la ama y señora del universo) para mirar al ex-vampiro. Y se sorprendió al verlo temblando bajo una toalla y estornudando incontrolablemente.

-Oooiiii –Seras ya se estaba arrastrando por encima de su respaldo para llegar a su maestro y frotarlo entre sus brazos- Pobrecitooo.

Pip le estaba pellizcando las mejillas a Alucard.

-Jujuju. Ahora no puedes amenazarme con arrancarme la cabeza o dejarme seco. Vas a sufriirrrr.

-Esto solo me pasa a mí…-Alucard se sentía increíblemente desdichado.

-Lo que nos faltaba…-Integra no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Y para colmo, se oyó por el micrófono:

-Integra, tan solo tengo que decir una cosa... Tengo una mala noticia: no fue de casualidad. Yo quería que nos pasara…y tú lo dejaste pasar. Nada de esto fue un error.

Pero somwhere over the rainbow, encontraremos una solución a nuestros problemas.

Y, por favor, Integra, don't go breaking my heart, porque you're beautiful, it's true.

En ese punto, Walter ya se estaba partiendo la caja. Mientras, Integra estrujaba el volante entre sus manos, con un tic en el ojo y con muchas ganas de llegar a su casa y ponerse las zapatillas de felpa rosas.

-Bueno…esto solo me pasa a mí…

FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO

""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""

Uooooo Ahí está el desenlace de la misión XD Final inespereado? Os lo esperabais? O es tan absurdo que ni os lo planteáis? Jajaja

Bueno, si decido seguir el fic, que todo depende…de qué depende…de cómo se mire todo depende… En fin, que si lo continúo (y solo será así si vosotros me lo pedís), tansolo quedarían un par de capítulos hasta que Alucard recupere sus poderes, y entonces acabaría la cosa. Le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a los personajes de Hellsing…quizá escriba algún fic más, quizá serio y todo. Ajajajaj

En un principio el siguiente cap sería cuando Alucard está resfriado y Walter, Seras e Integra (y Pip también si se anima) tendrán que cuidarlo. Alucard se verá entonces cara a cara con el problema de ser humano de nuevo XD

Nos vemos la próxima vez! Si hay una próxima…


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! Cuanto tiempo! Ya habréis comprobado que no soy ni regular ni constante actualizando fics XD. La verdad es que lo mío es dibujar y no escribir, pero de vez en cuando me salen paranoias de estas jajaja

Bueno, my friends, in the name of love, ou yeah people in the street, os agradezco INFINITAMENTEEEEE todos vuestros reviews. Cada uno de ellos me hace un poco más feliz :) Y es que sin vostros no estaría aquí ahora mismo escribiendo XD

Estoy pensando en meter crossovers bizarros ajajaj. Ya se verá.

Por cierto, las frases que van entre giones y paréntesis (y en cursiva, creo) son cosas que están diciendo en la tele: (-blah blah blah-)

Adelante con eeeelllllll

-

-

-

CAPÍTULO 4 FAMILY MATTERS: PASIÓN DE HELLSINGS

Hacía un día esplendoroso, las flores florecían y los pajaros pajareaban, los arbolillos arboleaban mientras daban sus frutos…

Un coco cayó sobre la cabeza de Walter.

-De dónde co'o ha caído un coco si estoy en el jardín de avetos! La p''a que los parió a todos, cabr'''s…

No hacía falta decir que Walter se había levantado aquél día con el pie izquierdo.

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde que volvieron de la misión en casa de los Pan, que, modestia aparte, había sido un éxito y todo gracias a él…ehem.

Como iba diciendo, solo habían pasado dos dias pero, aunque el resultado de la misión fue satisfactorio y el clima invitaba a salir al jardín y montar una "barbacue", la suerte no sonreía a la familia Hellsing.

Y todo porque aún no se había resuelto el problemilla de los poderes de Alucard…

-Atttxuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss!

-Salud, maestro!

-Vete a la m…qué estás escuchando, Chica Policía?

Alucard estaba una de las numerosas salas de estar de la mansión Hellsing, acomodado en el sillón, tapado con una mantita de cuadros y con los bolsillos llenos de pañuelos, mientras veía una telenovela sudamericana en la tele. Seras acababa de entrar en la habitación y tenía enchufado a los oídos su fantástico ipod.

El mundo era un asco. Aunque la misión hubiera salido a la perfección únicamente gracias a él, había cogido el resfriado de su vida, o mejor dicho, de su no-vida.

-Pueees….no creo que te guste, maestro…Qué ves en la tele?

-Juas! Es el último capítulo de esa telenovela de gran éxito, "La pasión gavilana de la gata salvaje en su rebelde way", creo que se llama. Mira, te explico. –Alucard adoptó inmediatamente una posición de maruja con Seras a su lado- Rodolfa Agusta María está intentado seducir a José Cristóbal Franco Gustavo en el yacutzzi de la casa de su mejor amiga, Eustaquia Camila Fernanda, que es la novia oficial de José Cristóbal Franco Gustavo (N/A: JC para los amigos) y que a su vez se está tirando en secreto en ese mismo instante al padre de Rodolfa Augusta María (N/A: RAM para los colegas), Danielito Ramíres. Pero la cosa no se queda ahí. Pablo Pancho Poncio, hijo bastardo de Danielito Ramíres, se ha fugado del país con la hermana gemela de Rodolfa Augusta María, Pepita Augusta María, que en un principio era la alumna de José Cristóbal Franco Gustavo. Y es que se acaba de descubrir que en verdad quien se está enrollando ahora con José Cristóbal no es Rodolfa sinó Pepita, su hermana gemela! (N/A: Os habéis quedado con la copla? Yo tampoco, y además me he quedado sin nombres ya pa siempre).

-Jo, que fuerrrtteee! –Seras daba saltitos sentada en el sofá- Ojalá pasaran cosas así de interesantes en esta mansión, aquí solo nos atacan seres demoníacos cada noche…aish.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas, pero no me cambies de tema. Te digo que me aaaAAtxxúúúscerques ese aparato infernal, Chica policía.

_(-Rodolfa Agusta Maríaaaaa, te amo con todo mi corasón y te juro que Eustaquia Camila Fernanda nunca conseguirá la herensiaaaa-)_

-Mmm…güeno, está bien, maestro, pero no grites ni te enfades, eh?

-Porqué iba a enfaaaAAAtxúsdarme?

-Ay! Qué majo te vuelves cuando estás resfriado. Estoy escuchando Reggaeton!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Reguequé?

-Reggaeton, maestro, eso de la guitarrita…

-Ah! Ojtia!...¿Se puede saber que coj''es haces escuchando eso! Deberías estar escuchando música clásica! Hasta te aceptaría que estubieras escuchando Heavy Metal, pero reggaeton? Por dioooos.

-Tan comprensivo como siempre, maestro…

-Primero no te bebes la sangre y ahora esto, qué desgracia de vida…atxússss!

_(-Por las carmelitas descalzas José Cristóbal Franco Gustavo que deberíamos estar usando preservativo, mi amorrrr! Lo digo por las enfermedades venéreas y no por quedarme preñada-)_

_(-Ayayayayayyyyy Rodolfa Augusta María no te preocupes si me dijiste que eras virgen!-)_

_(-Eh…je…jeje…je…sii, claro…-)_

La telenovela estaba tomando un cariz peligroso pero ni Alucard ni Seras se daban cuenta…

-Mira, escucha, maestro, si la canción es muy pegadiza…

-Ya…A ver..

Una voz nasal cantaba:

…Hola, qué tal?

Soy el chico de las poesías,

tu fiel admirador, y aunque no me conocías.

Hoy es noche de sexo,

voy a devorarte nena linda,

hoy es noche de sexo y voy a cumplir tus fantasías…

-Oooyee, pues si que es pegadiza…

-Lo veeess?

Mientras el ex-vampiro y la ex-humana escuchaban el ipod, Pip el mercenario se había descolgado desde la ventana del piso de arriba y ahora estaba pegado al cristal mirando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión…

-

-

-

Integra estaba en su despacho, muy relajada y de buen humor, fumando el puro número 256…257…258…

-Toc, toc.

-Ferguson, imbécil, no hace falta que digas "toc, toc" si ya picas a la puerta.

-Lo siento en el alma, señora Integra.

-Qué ostias querías?

-Hay aquí fuera un hombre que dice tener una cita con usted, señorita.

-Te prohíbo que me llames señorita, de acuerdo? SEÑORA! SE-ÑO-RA!

-Sí, señori..a

-Señoría?

-Señora, señora.

-Ejem…hazle pasar…

-Sí…ama.

-Je. –puro 259…260…261

Una voz conocida emergió por sorpresa tras la puerta.

-Señora Integra, los puros se fuman, no se esnifan ni se absorben.

-Qué majo que eres, Severus.

Un hombre de mediana edad, completamente vestido en negro y de largos cabellos del mismo color que su ropa, entró en la sala.

(N/A: uoooooo oO!)

-He aprendido de la mejor…

-Qué querías?

-El viejo chocho tiene problemas. Necesita que envíes a tu vampiro.

-Em…esto…ya…bueno…

-Pasa algo? Te recuerdo que teníamos un trato…

-Sí, sí, no te me pongas chulito, guapo, los Hellsing SIEMPRE cumplen sus promesas…

-Entonces quiero ver a Alucard mañana por la mañana en Hogwarts sin falta.

Integra se puso en pie de golpe con tanta fuerza que la pesada silla salió disparada hacia detrás, atravesando el ventanal e iniciando una caída libre dirección al suelo.

Se oyó un grito en la lejanía.

-Tu a mí no me das órdenes,guacho maleducao, okay? -cuando las cosas se pongan feas, cabréate y patalea, eso siempre funciona, le había dicho su padre en el lecho de muerte.

-Lo que tú digas, "tronca"… Pero un trato es un trato.

Se estaba pasando de listo, hasta él lo sabía.

Integra hizo un gesto como de sacar una ametralladora de debajo de la mesa pero se paró a la mitad. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareción en su rostro.

-Je…Severus…Tu vuélvete a tu castillo que yo me encargo de todo…Creo que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas…

-

-

-

Mientras tanto, en una de las salas de estar…dónde se emitía la telenovela subidita de tono… Alucard y Seras escuchaban el ipod.

-Kyyyaaaaarrrggggghhh! –el grito bajaba de intensidad a medida que iban pasando los segundos.

Puuumm!

Ya no había alguien pegado a la ventana.

-Maestro, qué ha sido eso?

-Psé.

-Maestro, no güeles a sangre?

-Psé.

-Maestro, estás enamorado de Integra?

-Psé.

-Maestro, me voy a suicidar.

-Psé.

-Maestro.

-Psé?

-Jodeos tú y tu puta indiferencia.

-Psé!

-Soy una desgraciá…

Alucard no sabía cómo tratar con una vampira llorona así que recurrió a la técnica definitiva…

-Seras-

-Snif, snif…si?

-Hooy es nooche de seeeexoooooo –cantando.

Seras olvidó inmediatamente las penas y se puso a cantar a voz en grito con su maestro.

-

-

-

Walter estaba buscando a Alucard para darle el jarabe de la tos que le tocaba antes de cenar. Justo a tres metros de la puerta dónde había visto al ex-vampiro la última vez, un sonido lo hizo parar. Un sonido que provenía de aquella misma habitación…Pero…había oído lo que creía haber oído?

-…seeeexoooo…-

Dios! Otra vez! Las inconfundibles voces de Alucard y Seras estaban gritando despechadamente "sexo" para que alguien –él, casualmente- lo oyera al pasar! Esas criaturas libidinosas del infierno no tenían ningún reparo ni vergüenza! Estarían dedicándose a cometer actos impuros y depravados el uno con el otro! Él, Walter el Salvador, entraría armado de valentía en la habitación y lo averiguaría…Ojo! No con fines lucrativos! Sinó por el bien de la humanidad…ejem.

Walter se limpió la sangre que le chorreaba por la nariz y se arrimó más a la puerta, pegando el oído a la madera (seguro que cogiendo fuerzas para afrontar su destino y luchar contra el maligno).

Una mano le tocó en el hombro pero Walter ni se giró.

-Ay…quita!

Lo tocó otra vez.

-Quita! Que no ves que estoy ocupado! –Ahora Walter intentaba ver por la cerradura.

-Walter!

-Eh? Lady Integra! Hombreee, qué sorpresaa! Como usted por aquí!

-Esta es mi casa Walter. Es natural que esté "por aquí".

-Ay, claro! Qué ingeniosa es usted, señora Integra…

-Ya basta de cháchara! Dónde está Alucard?

-Pues…

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salieron de ella Alucard y Seras, rodeándose mutuamente los hombros con los brazos y…cantando.

-Me guuuuustaa la gasoliiiiinaaaa.

Y ya se iban por el pasillo cuando Integra les llamó por sus nombres.

-Imbécil! Subnormal!

Ambos se giraron al grito de…

-Batukkkkaaaa.

-Vamos a ver… os quiero a TODOS, incluido Pip, en el halllll de entrada dentro de 10 minutos, okay?

-Ama, porqué hablas como una pija?

-Dios mío…-dijo Walter- Siempre que se pone a hablar como una pija es porque algo MUY grabe está pasando…

-Oh…para qué pregunto…

-Qué os calléis, jopelines. Venga, haced lo que os he dicho.

-

-

-

Exactamente después de 10 minutos estaban todos reunidos en el Hall: Alucard envuelto en una manta y sonándose la nariz; Seras enchufada al ipod y tatareando "it's myyyy liiiiiiifeeeee oououoo"; Walter, como era el mayordomo, y el mayordomo es lo que tiene, estaba limpiando una estatuilla con un plumero; Integra a la cabeza del grupo se estaba fumando el puro número 600; y Pip…

-Y Pip? –preguntó Integra- Dónde está esa desgracia humana de Pip?

Una voz que sonó como uñas arañando una pared respondió desde el suelo.

-Aquíiiiiiiii…

Pip apareció en escena, arrastrándose por la alfombra, manchándola de sangre, con una pierna rota y varias astillas y cristales fragmentados sobresaliéndole del cuerpo. Al llegar al grupo se agarró al pantalón de Walter.

-Por favor…ayuuudaaa…telenovela….una silla voladora…

-Pip! –gritó Seras.

-Mi alfombra! –gritó Integra.

-Mi pantalón! –gritó Walter.

-Psé! –gritó Alucard.

En ese momento picaron a la puerta… Integra fue a abrir mientras los demás colocaban cómodamente a Pip en una silla de ruedas que la autora se saca de la manga.

-Quién es?

Se encontró con una figura extrañamente vestida con una túnica negra y una máscara blanca.

-Hola, soy Carlos Sobera y vengo a comunicarle que ha ganado usted el record guiness al mayor número de puros fumados en un d…-hablaba con voz masculina.

-Que te pires.

-Vale…me has pillado…Soy Isabel Gemio y vengo a comunicarte que hay una carta para t..-seguí hablando con voz masculina.

-A ver, chato, tu me ves cara de tonta? Estoy ocupada, idiota, dime quién eres de verdad y qué has venido a hacer a mi humilde morada si no quieres que te meta ese precioso bastón dorado que llevas por…la oreja.

-Sucia muggle vas a aprender a respetarmeee! –se quitó la capucha y la máscara revelando una larga melena color rubio pálido y unas facciones aristocráticas- Sé que estáis aliados con Dumbledorito! Soy el genial mortífago Lucius Malfoy…

Pero se volvió a interrumpir porque Integra le había dado una patada entre las piernas en un gesto extremadamente espontáneo…

-Malfo-qué? Malfollado? Juas! Es que mira que soy ingeniosa…

-

-

-

Una vez se tuvo a Lucius, ahora apellidado Malfollado, atado en una silla y a Pip sedado en otra silla, empezó la reunión. Las luces habían disminuido de forma siniestra considerablemente por azar del destino siniestro…afuera era de noche siniestra y los búos hululaban siniestramente con el siniestro sonido del viento…El ambiente era MUY siniestro.

-Escuchadme con atención, paletos. Como sabéis la família Hellsing hizo un trato no hace mucho con la Orden del Fénix que beneficiaba a ambos bandos…Pues bien…resulta que…ehem…no se cómo, nostros ya hemos empleado TODA la ayuda que los magos acordaron en brindarnos pero…esto…ellos aún no nos habían pedido nada y…bueno…

-Que les debemos un huevo.

-Sasto. Así que he tomado una decisión. Si vamos y hacemos algo que les complazca mucho...pero mucho mucho, tanto que supere lo acordado por el trato…podremos exigirles algo a cambio!

-El qué? Un crucero por el mediterráneo?

-No! Aunque no estaría mal…Les pediremos que le debuelban los poderes vampírcos a Alucard! Seguro que ellos pueden…vamos, más les vale que puedan.

-Qué estupenda idea, Lady Integra!

-Me duelee…

-Psé.

-Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

-Ohh Hips don't liee! Shakira, Shakira!

-Bueno…me alegro que estéis todos de acuerdo. A ver, este es el plan: Walter, Seras, Pip (sí, Pip, necesitamos un…jeje…cebo), el muñeco rubiales y yo nos piramos de misión. Tú, Alucard, como etás costipadito te vas a quedar aquí y no quiero que quemes la casa! Ni se te ocurra encender el fuego ni hacerte palomitas, okay?

-Bueeeeno.

-Pero, Lady Integra, cuál es el objetivo de la misión…?

-Jejejeje…jijijijij…jojojoj…jujujuju…MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Nuestra misión consiste en solucionar lo que sé que es el mayor problema de los magos…El Malfollado nos guiará… Venceremos al mismísimo Lord Voldemort!

-

-

-

Ooiiii aquí se acaba este LARGÍSIMO capítulo!

Joder, es muy desquiciado todo, no? Hasta yo misma estoy flipando XD

De hecho hace un tiempo que lo tenía escrito pero no lo subí en el momento porque no me gustaba demasiado como había quedado, pero me conozco y sé que no llegaría a reescribirlo jamás XD.

Voldie no sabe lo que le espera…y Alucard tampoco sabe que no va a poder quedarse tan tranquilo viendo la telenovela…juajuajuajua

En el siguiente veremos la misión, solo si vosotros me lo pedís, claro.

Nos vemos la próxima vez! Si hay una próxima...


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa.

Bueno, no se qué decir…

Lo siento? xD

Sinceramente no me merezco vuestros reviews ni vuestros geniales comentarios…No me merezco ni el título de "escritora de fanfics". Porque sinceramente no es mi principal hobbie xD Como ya dije anteriormente esto de escribir es algo que me da así a veces.

Cuanto hace desde que subí el último cap…un año? Ajjaja

En fin. Que el Dios del fanfiction bendiga a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews porque me hicisteis un poco más feliz con cada uno de ellos! Os quiero!!!

Y aquí va el siguiente cap…es cortito y a mí no me gusta demasiado….pero bueno, si haces mal la tarea encomendada…hazla mal del todo xD

En anteriores episodios…Tras la fiesta en casa de los Pan Alucard está constipado y sigue sin sus poderes. Snape le da un ultimátum a Integra y esta decide tomarse la justicia por su mano…Conseguirán vencer a Lord Voldemort?

CAPÍTULO 5 FAMILY MATTERS: PASIÓN DE HELLSINGS

THE END, HIGHWAY TO HELL versículo1 de tantos xD

Era viernes por la mañana y la música invadía todos los rincones de la mansión Hellsing. Los 6 altavoces conectados al ordenador en una de las salas de estar se habían puesto al máximo de volumen.

-_Waaaterlooo…)_

El mando de la televisión voló hacia el teclado del ordenador, cambiando la canción.

-_Ni uuna sola palaaabra, ni gestos ni miraaaadas…)_

Voló una zapatilla.

_(-Opá, yo viacé un corráaa…)_

_Una silla cruzó el aire, llevándose por medio el ordenador._

_(-pppzzzzz….ttssssggg..ffffff….-)_

-Mira lo que has hecho, maestro!

-Je.

_(-pppzzz….Abe María, cuando serás m…)_

BAAM! BAAM! BAAM!

_(-………)_

-Mira que eres basto, maestro…

-Psé, no pueden decir que estos cacharros estén hechos a prueba de balas…

Un grito lejano rompió el reciente silencio.

-Walteeeeer!! Lo tienes todo listo?

-Sí, señora Integra. Las maletas están en el portamaletas y los sirvientes en el…portasirvientes?

-Basta de estupideces y vete a la sala de mandos.

Seras y Alucard, que habían escuchado todo desde la sala de estar, entendieron que pronto se les llamaría. El ex-vampiro arrojó la pequeña manta con la que se estaba tapando a un lado, yendo esta a parar sobre la cabeza de la joven vampiresa, la cual cayó al suelo moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

-Oh, no! No puedo liberarme! Maestro, ayúdame!

Alucard se la quedó mirando y suprimió el impulso de salir corriendo de la habitación y dejarla allí.

-Esto no es serio…-dijo mientras se sorbía los mocos- Mira que eres inútil.

Con una mano apartó el elemento distorsionador de encima de Seras y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Maestro, qué es eso de la sala de mandos? –preguntó la joven mientras se dirigían al Hall.

-Juas, es que nunca te enteras de nada, chica policía?

-Pues…

-Qué paleta eres. La maestra Integra ha tenido que echar mano de sus más importantes contactos con tal de poder prepararnos para vencer a Voldemort.

-…

-…

-Volde-quién?

-No te acuerdas?! El tipo rubiales de ayer es discípulo suyo! Tenemos que vencerle para saldar nuestra cuenta pendiente con los magos!

-Qué tipo rubiales? Qué son los magos? Ayer fue domingo? Comimos macarrones?

Justo cuando Alucard iba a estrangular a su discípula Walter hizo su aparición.

-Alucard, Seras, cuando acabeis de haceros caricias –pensamientos pervertidos- acudid a la cocina. Integra quiere ultimar los ultimísimos detalles de la misión.

-

-

-

En la cocina se respiraba un agitado ambiente familiar: Walter cocinaba tortitas vestido con un delantal rosa; Integra arrojaba platos por la ventana intentando hacer puntería en el jardinero mientras se bebía una cerveza como lo haría un camionero; Pip, enyesado hasta las orejas, intentaba rascarse sin éxito la nariz; Seras y Alucard jugaban a escribir cosas en la nevera con los imanes en forma de letras; Lucius Malfollado sorbía un zumo de naranja con pajita a través de un agujero en la mordaza.

-A ver, sirvientes catetorros. Escuchadme con atención. Me he puesto en contacto con la Federación Interestelar para que nos presten un navío. Han accedido y ahí lo tenemos, aparcado en la acera de enfrente.

Todos miraron por la ventana y, en efecto, allí estaba. Más allá del jardinero inconsciente se veía una enorme nave espacial con la palabra "ENTERPRISE" en grande y abajo en pequeño la leyenda "LA MÁS MOLONA Y RÁPIDA DEL ESPACIO".

-Wow.

-Sí, wow, eso dije yo cuando me dijeron el precio por alquilarla. Naturalmente mis influencias entre el Consejo Jedi pudieron persuadir a los de la Federación Interestelar para que me la dejaran un tiempecillo. Jeje…Lo que se consigue por echarle un par de piropos al orejas verdes…

-Pero mi ama, para qué se supone que vamos a utilizarla si a Hogwarts podemos llegar en avión o en tren?

-No es para viajar, cazurro, es para ATACAR! Y no es a Hogwarts dónde vamos, nos dirigimos a la guarida de Voldemort! JAJA!

-

-

-

Aquella noche, un afligido Alucard miraba por la ventana como la nave espacial despegaba del jardín y desaparecía entre las estrellas…

-Aish, estoy zolito…totalmente zolito…zolito….mmmm zolito…jejejejejej zolito… JAJAJAJAJA JOJOJOJOJO JUJUJUJU.

Sin más dilación se arrojó al sofá de una de las salas de estar y encendió la televisión.

-Dios, que gusto no tener que compartir el mando a distancia, amén.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un ruido proveniente del exterior. Con mucho sigilo se acercó a la ventana…Unas voces murmuraban entre los setos:

-Au! Ron, qué torpe eres, ostia!

-Lo siento…Y cómo que ostia? Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?

-Chicos, ya basta de bromas absurdas sacadas de películas con guión pésimo! Estamos aquí por un asunto muy serio.

-Harry tiene razón, Ron, aprende de él y sé más discreto.

-Pero si has sido tú la que ha empezado gritando!

-Ron, Hermione, callaos, o nos oirá alguien. Este asunto debe permanecer en el más absoluto misterio…

-Cierto, nadie debe saber que estamos buscando esos ya-sabes-qué-objetos para hacerle ya-sabes-qué-cosas a ya-sabes-qué-villano…

-Muy bien, Hermione, eres la reina del secretismo…

-Lo siento Harry si todos nosotros no somos Mister Perfecto como tú!

-Qué? Perdona pero estáis aquí voluntariamente y creo que no tienes derecho a…!

-Oye, Hermione…creo que te has pasado un poco…

-Yo os dije que no vinierais, pero noooo, ellos tenían que hacerse los "amigos súper chachi guays" y acoplarse…

-Vale, Harry, ahora eres tú el que se ha pasado…

-Uuuuu viva la amistad! Viva el amor! Flower Power! Creéis que así venceré a Lord Voldemort?! Os diré por dónde nos metería Voldemort nuestra estupenda amistad…

-Oye! Harry! Espera un segundo! Mira hacia allí!

-Hacia dónde?

-En la ventana! Hay un tio que nos está mirando…

-Joder, no me extraña, con el escándalo que habéis montado los dos…

-Tú empezaste, Ron.

-No, tú empezaste, Hermione.

La voz perteneciente al segundo sujeto de sexo masculino con aires de superioridad se alzó por encima de las otras…

-LUMOS! (cagüen la ostia ya!)

Un haz de luz iluminó aquella parte del jardín, cegando momentáneamente a Alucard.

-Ah! Me han descubierto!

-Ah! Nos han descubierto!

-Petrificus Totalus!

-Leñe!

-Un segundo…Chicos…creo que este hombre…

Alucard gemía en el suelo, consternado porque los mocos se le estaban acumulando en la nariz.

-Sí? Lo conoces, Harry?

-No…no tengo ni zorra idea de quién es…pero…

-Si?

-Es…

-Siii??

-Un Horcrux!!

-Cómo?? Estás seguro, Harry…?

-Completamente! No sé, tengo una corazonada…

-No sabía que una persona pudiera ser un Horcrux…

-Vamos, si lo lleva escrito en la frente!

Alucard pensó: mierda, pensaba que se había borrado al ducharme…

-Bueno, Harry, si tú lo dices…Siempre has tenido la –dudosa- habilidad para ver cosas que nosotros no podíamos…Quién dice ver dice inventarse…

-Venga, entremos en la mansión!

-Sí! Saquear y robar! Saquear y robar!

-Mmmm… lo que tu digas, Ron…

Y así Alucard se vió metido en un gran aprieto…Quienes eran estos tres jóvenes evidentemente magos? A caso Voldy se había enterado del ataque y enviaba a sus más temidos secuaces? En cualquier caso…la nave ya había partido, pero Alucard no tenía sus poderes vampíricos para defender la mansión. Un segundo! Qué era esa extraña sensación al estar cerca del muchacho moreno con gafas? Amor? No creo. Pero esa cicatriz…Sí! No había duda! Reconocía esa marca! Y reconocía esos cabellos negros y alborotados…incluso los ojos verdes…cómo los suyos propios…

El trio estaba discutiendo por encima de su postrada figura.

-Entonces es un Horcrux o no?

-Yo digo que le clavemos la espada y lo comprobemos!

-Qué bestia eres, Ron. Yo lo veo demasiado mono para ser un trozo de alma de ya-sabéis-quién-es-calvo-y-un-tanto-repugnante…

-Hermione, controla tus hermionas, jajjajaja Lo habéis pillado?? Hermione, hermionas, hormonas…jajajaaj

-Sí, Ron…

-Oye, tú! –dijo Alucard desde el suelo.

-Quién, yo?

-Sí, tú, chico-cicatriz. Tengo que decirte algo.

-Mmmm…dime.

-No soy un horc…eso. Harry, yo soy…

-…

-…

-…

-TU PADRE!!!!

TATATAAAAANNNNN

Jajajaja y ahí acaba el capítulo xD

Vaya paranoia, eh?

En fin, si dios quiere para el próximo verano habrá otro capítulo xD Es broma.

Eh, pensándolo bien, el mismo autor de Hellsing se tomaba su tiempo en publicar los tomos, no? Ajajaj

Ciaooo


End file.
